Logical
by invisibleinscriptions
Summary: One by one they all left me alone... In the midst of this world, two scientific research factions stand opposed: the Seiki and the Shiki. In this mess, I stand mortified. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I am a mere slave to this world's ambitions. And I just found out that my whole existence is a lie.
1. Chapter 1

_One by one all of them left me alone. _

_Blood. _

_Blood flutters around as if they are cherry petals covering my tiny hands in dark crimson. What's going on? Why does the blood continue to sprinkle and flutter? When will it stop? My eyes grow wide, my legs won't move. Is my blood going to join the array of red around me? _

_Screams. _

_Screams echo through my ears. Shrill cries of ones life ending, just as a time bomb would detonate to _signify_ a death. Will I scream like that as a bullet goes through my pale body? Will anyone distinguish my cry from the sea of others? _

_Tears. _

_Tears like flowing rivers pour from the children around me. Tears fall onto dead bodies, the perpetrator of said tears soon to join them any time now. Falling tears wash away blood splatters that so boldly stain the cheeks of those who cry. Tears leave a wake of runny red liquid down their cheeks. Will I cry like that when my killer comes? Will I cry like that when someone close to me dies? Am I crying now? _

_Death. _

_Death lingers all around. The smell, the sound, the feel, everything screams death. Am I going to die? I don't want to die. Blood continues to stain my baby blue hair. Slowly I move my shaking fingers to touch blood that stains my cheeks. Upon coming in contact the liquid my body trembles more. I move my hand and admire the blood that drenches my snow-white skin in terror. _

_A man runs towards me. Is he coming to get me out of here? No, he is not. The man screams as he falls, a bullet pricing through his heart. The man's blood pools around my feet as flickers of it fly onto my shirt. _

_Although I am leaning against a wall I can't support my jelly like legs. I fall to the floor, my back leaning against the wall. Why is it so hard to breath? I am hyperventilating. My stomach churns. The dim lights of the dark prison like room cause my head to spin. Every breath of air I stuck in feels like burring fire to my over working lungs. I can't stop shaking. _

_I am scared. I don't want to die. I turn my head to the side and view the other scared children, my friends. I can't see their faces in this dull light although I can see their tears clearly. _

_The little boy with blond hair holds his hands to his ears as he shakes violently, as if to block out the shrill cries that fill air. The boy pleads to god in between his hiccups. Blood drenches his hair from all the bodies that must have fallen on him. _

_The rather large purple haired boy is facing the wall, his head leaning against the cold blood splattered wall. Slamming his fists into the wall as he cries to be let out. The boy's fists are sustaining injuries and turning a red colour though I know he can't feel it at this point. W-we are beyond t-the point of s-sane thinking… I need to get a hold of myself. _

_A boy with glasses and green hair hugs his knees to block out the horrific sight in front of him. His sniffles can be heard although his red puffy crying eyes remain unseen to us. The boy clutches his knees with such force that his nails dig into his white skin, leaving ticks of blood, albeit that's nothing compared to the blood that decorates his back from carrying dying, now dead friends. _

_A boy with dark blue hair stares hollowly into the distance where bodies can be seen falling every second. Although his hands are coated red from killing his enemies with his bare hands, he continues to tighten his fists, nails marking his own blood onto his closed tiny fists. _

_I wonder what I look like right now? Not that it matters. I just want this to be over. Let us out of this hell. LET US OUT BEFORE WE GO INSANE. My mind is trembling and my eyes are horror stricken. Isn't this enough torture for you? Can't it be over now…please…_

_I hate the colour red, red, the colour of death. _

_No, that is incorrect; I do not hate the colour red. _

_In front of the five of us stands a boy no older than us. With fiery red hair he stands, protecting all of us. I wonder what his face looks like? I know he is our leader. He will save us. He has to. I believe in him. _

_I believe in him because he is the one that has always given me hope. The one who picks me up when I fall down. In this hell of a world he showed me how to smile. This boy gave me hope and so… I believe in him. _

_The sounds of guns approach at an alarming rate. Heat from a distant fire makes this room sweltering. It feels like a snake is crawling up my body and slowly it's coiling its scaly body around my neck. My breaths are coming out weaker by the second. _

_The red haired boy looks over his shoulder to the five of us. I still can't see his face clearly though. Through the shimmering light of the moon peaking in from the cell windows I can see a smile on his face. Calming moonlight illuminates his tender reassuring expression and for a moment my erratic heartbeat paces itself. "I'll protect you. I'll be back soon," he tells us soothingly. _

_No don't go I wanted to scream to the boy. You'll be killed if you move forward! I don't want him to leave us alone. Please don't leave me alone in this hellish scene. The thought of this boy being killed aches my heart more than buckets of acid eroding me slow. Strings of my heart are threatening to snap when I picture this boy dying. I don't want him to go. He can't go. He mustn't. Yet somehow I can't find my voice to call to him. _

_The little boy with red hair ran off into the room of fire nevertheless. _

_Within seconds the four little boys around me start screaming for him to come back. The one with dark blue hair begins to shake his head aggressively and a look of stern determination flies into his eyes. Soon he runs after the red haired boy who vanished into the room of fire. _

_The three boys start to scream and cry more, throwing up and coughing violently as tears poured and poured out of their eyes. The blond boy got up to run after them only to fall the moment he attempted to stand. His tears soak the cold hard ground below him and his curses fill the air. I-I don't know w-what to do. Closing my eyes away from this painful picture I try to think rationally to no avail. My existence has gone haywire. _

_Screams that seemed to be coming from the fire room flood our ears. Fire, lots of fire fills this room, scarlet red flames. They are enchantingly scary. I brace myself as the excruciating heat flows through my senses. I close my burning eyes and wait for the flames to burn the rest of the boys and I. At least it's over. We are free._

_I wait and wait but that time never comes. Slowly I open my eyes to the bright flames that circle around us, protecting us. A rush of fear, panic and relief washes over me. In my shell like state I was surprise that I could feel anything. _

_Fire of fear and destruction shelters us. Pinches of the flame flicker in front of my eyes. My baby blue eyes reflect the burning flames mystically. Enchanting doesn't even hold a candle to describe the fantasy unfolding before me. I have no clue what's going on but by some stroke of luck, a god seems to be on our side. _

_Something like this happens to someone once in a lifetime. Time seems to slow down and nothing no longer feels real. Strangely enough at a time like this you feel nothing. As if you are placed in a spell you can't comprehend anything. You are completely captivated by the intensity and ambiance of it all. The beautiful fire that I thought would bring my death seems to be sparing me and yet, the flame's spell I have been subjected to._

_ I feel as though I am falling into the chained chambers know as insanity. The blood, the screams, the bodies that are now nothing but ash, I am blind to it all though it's right in front of my very eyes. _

_Moments of pure agony go by as we wait to see what these flames would do and as we wait for the two boys to come back. Somewhere inside me I know these flames won't t harm us but only the slow tick of the clock would tell. Will this fire truly protected us or will it burn our souls to the core? _

_The flames soon die out, coolness flooding into the room. Suddenly, a flash of ferocious lighting cracks, and following, thunder booms. My whole being leaps in fear and I wince stiffly._

_ Scarce silence follows. Seconds feel like hours to me. I could practically hear the sound of a clock ticking as anguishing silence continues to mourn._

_When time seems to move again, the screams have ceased. Only the sound of sniffs and the purple boy's fist hitting things are heard. The blond boy bites his hand in order to silence his screams from the heart shocking lighting. I find myself trembling uncontrollably. I try to stabilize my breathing but it only seems to be getting faster. To be frank, I am scared out of my mind. I am terrified right now. Mortified. What's going to happen to us? What happened to the two boys?_

_Footsteps echo and all of us straighten up. I look up to see the dark blue haired boy, his eye completely devoided of any emotion as if his soul had been burnt along with the flames of the fire. I almost shatter into a smile when I see the dark blue haired boy. But then a question drifts into my mind…where did the red haired boy go? _

I clutch my heart as I wake up with a start. A dream, just a dream. I stabilize my stringent breaths. My statement earlier is incorrect. Yes, that was a dream but my no means was it just a dream. That dream was of my past, an old reality. I was but a mere age of 5 at the time. I don't remember much about my life at that age and I rather not.

I heave myself out of bed, my tests are early this morning. After getting dressed for the occasion I walk over the testing facility of the white building next door to my sleeping quarters.

As I enter the testing room I see a lady with glasses and a high black bun. She walks over to me and places an electronic collar around my neck. I don't resist, after all this is standard procedure. I nod to her when I am done and she inspects me. She pats me down to ensure I have no weapons on me, which I don't. How could I? When she is done I proceed to the door behind her. Test room 612 it reads.

My testing room, I have been here many times, although I do not know if I have been to this room or one that looks identical to this one, it becomes hard to tell. The room is all white, no windows or furniture in sight. I stare at the white wall as the sliding door I entered from closes. Giving the illusion of no escape the door fades into the wall. I don't see why they must do this, I already know that those doors are indestructible and locked.

"Begin" A filtered voice vocalizes, coming from seemingly nowhere.

"Yes" I reply robotically. "Kuroko Tetsuya. 15 years of age. Male. I belong to this organization, a section of the government known as Shiki. The goal of this special section of the government is to take out an evil organization know as Seiki and advance humanity. The Seiki organization held me captive when I was younger due to the fact I am a child with power. With noble effort the Shiki saved me from them. I owe my very life to the Shiki. I hold the power of water. My powers are owned by the Shiki, they own my life and I belong to them and I am to fight and be used for their purposes" I answer, this is simply standard procedure.

"Good. Now, fight." The voice commands. I have no choice really. I must obey. Did I ever have a choice in this world of mine? This world of utter insanity…

* * *

**AN: Merry Christmas! Please tell me if you like the premise of this Fic so I know if I should continue or not. ^o^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Faceless people grow from the ground and attack me. They stab me from all around. I do not feel the pain; I make my stabbed limbs water and their attacks go right through me. I summon the moisture in the air to make water and slam one of the faceless. Soon another faceless appears behind me, without looking I kick it in the stomach. The faceless goes flying backwards.

Another faceless grows from the ground. I freeze it, another from above, I headbutt it. I feel a knife to through my back. I look down, I am bleeding, and I have to ignore it. I use my blood as a weapon. Water is in blood and so it falls under my domain albeit it takes more of toll on me to use. I make a blood blade and fight my way through 20 faceless, ignoring all the cuts I am getting. Like a machine that works on batteries I can feel myself running out of steam. Controlling ice is very taxing on me let alone in junction with blood control.

I have to endure it. It's all for the sake of the Shiki. The great Shiki.

50\. By now I have taken down 50. My arm is bleeding profusely and one of my eyes is starting to go blurry from the blood loss. I cut down a faceless with my blood blade and freeze a row of them. My energy is hitting its limit. I jump up and encircle myself in water before pushing it effetely killing all the faceless around me.

As I land another faceless threatens to stab my foot with its strange hand that can become a knife. I freeze the ground and land, careful to not slip. More faceless rise from the ground… I don't know how much more I can take.

Killing. Kill.

With burst of jet like water here and their I kill faceless after faceless. By now, I have a cut over my eye, causing my vision to be stained with blood. Blood, like that night…

I freeze upon recalling that night.

I bend the water to stop the blood from flowing into my eyes.

Why is my head so cold when my gut feels as though it's burning? I look down to see a faceless's hand knife through me.

Oh, I must have been stabbed at some point. It hurts. It hurts a lot… but this is nothing compared to what I've had in the past.

"Stop" The voice commands as all the faceless flow back into the ground.

The knife is removed from my body and pain envelopes me. I summon my powers over water to stop my bleeding. I still have enough energy in me for that. I can still fight.

"No." The voice tells me

Suddenly my collar sends a zap through my body. I wince in pain and stop controlling my blood. So it's over then.

"Let pain be your teacher. You need to be stronger"

I lie here, bleeding. My body feels numb, my head cold and my gut burns. I do not cry. Crying is pointless, or so I have learned over time. I stare off into the distance, waiting for my conscience to slip away. I give a small smile when I see black spots in my vision. The torture is over, finally. I grace myself with the familiar numbness as I drift to the world of black.

Slowly I open my eyes. The ceiling in front of me is one that I know, a white ceiling of the hospital faction of this building.

"Oh you are up. I bandaged you up. You do know how to deal with the rest so I'll be going now." My doctor, Setsuna informs me as she takes her leave.

I nod at her. I understand what she means. Ignoring the pain I have become accustom to over the years I get up. I make my way over to the bathroom where a tub of room temperature water greets me. I strip myself of my shirt, still ignoring the pain from my barely treated wounds. I will the water to wash over my skin, cleaning my wounds and numbing them as well.

Water, all living things need water. Some would say my very existent is much like water. I am clear, transparent. I take the colour of the lighting around me. I don't know much about myself. Doctors have told me that I am a special one of a kind child whose existence is tied with water. I don't know much more than that. The researchers have been testing me my whole life and they still are drawing a blank on what I am.

To an extent, that fact really bothers me. What am I?

Nevertheless asking questions like that in this place will not help any. The Shiki only informs me of things I need to know. Nothing more nothing less.

My wound feels slightly better and so I slip on my shirt and make my way to my room. My test results should be formally in after the duration of a week although the testers will brief me on my results soon.

The testers haven't been pleased with my performance as of late. They know I can control water with little trouble but a few years ago we discovered that I could control ice as well. To be frank, controlling ice is very taxing on my body. The Shiki's way of trying to raise my strength involves pain. I am in no place to question it.

I don't need to either. The Shiki has never been wrong.

I lie on my bed staring off into nothing. Soon I find myself falling asleep once more

_It has been a month since the red haired boy went into the flames and never came back. We have been safe, no attacks since he has left. The dark blue haired boy won't tell us what happened but I don't even know if he himself knows what truly happened. _

_The boys and I had peace, but by no means was our peace peaceful. Where had our red haired companion gone? Why did the attacks stop after he left? Is he… dead? I don't even want to think about that.  
_

_Two months went by before we were attacked yet again, blood trailing the floors as we relived our nightmare. Hiding in a closet we were. The sound of guns and bombs rang through our little ears. Crying, praying we were. Soon the dark haired boy couldn't take it and ran out of our hiding spot. I grabbed him by his shirt. Why can't I remember who he is? _

_"Don't leave us here…" I plead him in between sniffs. _

_Hurt flashes through his tear glazed yet fiery determined eyes as he stares into my pleading eyes. Shutting his eyes in pain the boy brakes free of my hold and slams open the closet door before running out and slamming it shut._

_ The blond haired boy crawls after him, not having the strength to stand. He's no match for the other who was moving on his feet. The blond haired boy's sobbing increased by the second. Soon he buried his face to the cold hard ground, staining the ground with his tears. "W-why is this happening t-to us?! W-what d-did..w-we do w-wrong?! I-I can't take this... w-we can't! C-come back...!" The blond boy incoherently cries. His words strike a cord with all of us. I know it. What he says is an echo of our own thoughts.  
_

_The green haired boy hugs his knees like the last time, trying to block out the world. _

_The purple haired boy screams and curses the dark haired boy for leaving. _

_What manner of twisted hell is this place? _

_A roar of thunder is heard. _

_… _

_Defining silence followed. _

_The boys and I waited for what seemed like days. _

_"Is it over? Can we come out now?" The purple haired boy questioned to no one in particular. _

_"Is it safe to leave?" The green haired boy's voice was ruff from all of his crying _

_"Are there only four of us now?" The blonde one mumbled despairingly._

_I don't know any of the answers so I just look down. No sounds have been heard, not a scream or a shot. Slowly I reach for the closet door. _

_"Are you going out Kuroko?" The one with glasses asks. He knows my name, why can't I remember his? _

_I don't answer him. I open the door and am greeted with blinding sunlight. _

_Somehow we are safe once again. Where did the little dark blue haired boy go? Will he ever come back?_

Once again I wake up with an alarming start. My chest heaves heavily. This is the same dream I have been having every other night for the past few years…

I've long since given up on fighting the dream. I suppose I should just try and go back to sleep. I really do wonder what happened to them. Where they killed? Where they just taken away as I was? Who were the people who took them? They can't be the people of the Shiki as I was. The Shiki would have told me something as important to my mental state as that.

_Where, where did the little red haired boy go? Where did the dark blue haired boy go? It's been about a year since the dark blue haired boy left us._

_ Our 'caretakers' have locked us in a room, saying it's for our safety. I am six years old now and I understand more._

_ This place I am in is called the Seiki, some kind of group. I don't know what they want but I've been here my whole life. I don't know if the people here are my friends. I really don't know anything. These white walls are my only friends. No, that's untrue. I am not alone. The other little boys are just like me. They don't know anything either. All we have is each other. There are only 4 of us now. I don't want anymore of them to go…_

_'For our safety' we were given grey collars. They didn't tell us what they do or why we are the only ones that have to wear them. They never answer our questions. I asked them who was that who attacked us in the past. I asked if they were the same people every time. No answer was given to me. _

_Suddenly a large explosion went off. _

_All of us children flinched. We knew what was coming. We all scurried to the corner of our dark little white room. Another attack. Why does this keep happening? The blond boy hugs onto me tightly. I can feel his hand shaking. The green haired boy looks emotionless as he stares at nothing in particular although he is clearly trembling. The purple haired boy began to scream words that I haven't ever heard before. _

_With in moments the smell of the room changed. The smell of death has smuggled its way back into our lives. Gunshots canon off in all directions. The blond boy hugs me tighter, I can feel his tears dropping onto my head. Am I crying? I don't know. I want to get out of here. I want to run. I don't want any of us to cry and feel scared anymore. There is nowhere to run. This world is our cage._

_Our caretakers told us that they have strengthened our defenses so no one can get hurt. They lied. I know the smell of death now and it is clearly here. Who are the people attacking? Are they even the same people as last time? _

_I hear a bomb go off, closer to our room. I flinch and grab onto the blond boy's shirt. The glasses boy looks at his hands sadly, they shake back and forth. I reach over and hold his hands with my own. I try and stop his trembling but it's useless. I am quivering beyond help too. The green haired boy looks away from me before moving to sit closer to the blond boy and I._

_The blond boy grips the little green head's shoulders and looks at him with fearful eyes. _

_"Y-you are the s-smart one. W-we are going t-t…o be safe, right?" he question with a quivering smile._

_ The glasses male buries his head into my shoulder and closes his eyes in pain. "We are right?" the blond boy repeats, his smiling falling and his eyes closing. Tears continue to escape his golden eyes. _

_Screams are heard. Blood is split. It's as if hell itself has made a home in this world. What monsters have invaded? This grueling pain... I don't know how much more we can take before we go insane. _

_Not long passed before the door to our room is broken into. All of us children can't see well in this dark room. _

_Fear. _

_Fear is all that we feel. Fear is all that we are. Our fear unites us. Demons lurk around every corner. Insanity beckons to be let free its chains. This is the third time we are experiencing this hell on earth. We are only 6… _

_We all huddle together, protecting each other. Once upon a time we used to smile. Now we can only hang on to each other for a little while. For when the gun bell rings and the bombs sing. We know. We know all too well. That our time together has dawned its end. _

_A figure approaches us. Is that a gun in his hand? I don't want to die! _

_Panic runs through my veins. I start to flail my hands around. I don't WANT to die! _

_The tall purpled haired boy stand in front of us. His big body covers us from our attacker. Screaming a battle cry he headbutts into our attacker, sending him out the crack he came in from. The purple haired boy runs after him, to chase him off for good. _

_No! Don't leave us here alone! I reach out my hand to the running boy desperately. We can't lose any more people! _

_Why do they all leave?! Will he ever come back? _

My eyes flutter open. White walls great me, white walls like the ones in my dreams.

That dream again. I don't remember any of the boy's faces when I awaken. I don't remember their names either. I was much too young. They say the brain tries to block out traumatizing events. The doctors here at the Shiki told me it was normal for trauma to muffle memory. If the doctors said it, it must be true. They don't lie. They can't lie. After all, they are good people.

Sometimes when I awaken I hear a melody of sorts in my head. It's choppy and I can't quiet remember all of it. Right now the words ring in my ears.

Six little boys know their time is near

One stands up to face their fear.

And now he is no longer here.

Five little boys know their time is near.

One stands up to face their fear.

And now he has disappeared.

Before I can ponder on my dreams any longer, a knock rings from my door.

"Come in" I answer to the knocker.

The door opens slowly. A girl with curly hair and a lab coat stands holding a clipboard.

"I am hear to tell you a quick analysis about your test." She explains.

I nod.

"You killed 1, 000 of our demo fighters."

I blink. 1 000? I thought I only killed around 70…

"Not only that, they weren't our normal demo fighter either. We set the levels up today. All of them were at max level. Although your physical skills are still not up to standard your technique has gotten ridiculously good. Our leader would like to speak to you around 6 pm. please freshen up for him"

The leader…

What?

The leader never speaks to me.

It's always a stand in or a high officer. I think I did speak to our leader once… but that was long ago and I don't really remember.

"Also your big brother would like to see you before that." She added.

I didn't have any reason to see him today?

"Okay" I tell the girl with my normal blank expression. She nods and leaves the room.

Mayuzumi is my 'mentor' of sorts but they call him my big brother. He is the head behind all research on me and is my personal trainer. He taught me discipline… let's leave it at that for now.

She didn't exactly specify a time that Mayuzumi wanted to meet at. I assume he will call me in that case? It's only 2 right now. Today is one of the rare days I have off. To be honest there's not much to do on these days. I am no allowed to go outside and all the rooms here are for torture… which they call training or rather testing.

It's okay. The Shiki would never actually hurt me. They are not bad people. The Shiki saved me from the Seiki. Though they did have to kill people in the Seiki to save me the fact remains that they did save me.

I have read that the Seiki experiments on people with no mercy and then kills them when they are done. They were keeping me captive till my power of water stirred and then they would have made me a human rat. I am very thankful that the Shiki saved me from that life.

The Shiki tests on me a lot, that's a fact. But it's for the rise of humanity and science. The Seiki just wants personal power. I can't believe at one point the Seiki held me captive. Along with the little boys too but I don't know what happened to them... The Shiki doesn't know either.

I glance over to my side table; a glass of water stands tall on the sleek white furniture. It's considerate of the nurses to leave some for me. I move my hand up, forcing the water to follow my fingertips. I swirl the water around in the air. I still don't understand why I can do this exactly. It's like second nature to me now. I allow the water to go back into the glass.

With nothing to do I suppose sleep is the best? I don't want to relive that dream again but I have the chance to rest. I should take it.

With that I once again trail off.

Time to revisit that hell on Earth called the past.

* * *

**AN: I feel as though the grammar in this chapter is a little iffy. Well anyways, here you go! I hope the plot isn't too hard to follow. **

**Kuroko with water powers ^u^**


End file.
